


Bets Are a Good Thing

by crystal_rose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin and Erwin will take over the world, Hanji is crazy and I love them, Hanji ships it, Levi needs a kick in the ass, Levi/Hanji brotp, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, non-binary Hanji Zoe, yes I spell it Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_rose/pseuds/crystal_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, bets can lead to good things, whether you win or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets Are a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me alone this afternoon, so I went ahead and wrote it. I don’t have a beta, so if there are any typos, please tell me in the comments.

_“Damnit!”_

Hanji started cackling like a loon, watching Levi’s hand begin to tremble as he stared at the reassignment papers that had just been delivered to his office. “Hanji one, Levi zero! So when does the little guy have to leave?”

“. . . Two days from now.” Levi slumped into his office chair, and slammed his head onto his desk. “You’ve gotta be shitting me. You’d think Erwin would want someone with some actual _experience_ to be his new assistant, but no, he had to choose the resident blonde psychopath.” He turned to face his hyperactive friend, “You do realize that with Arlert and Erwin working together, they’re going to take over the entire world?”  


Ignoring his words, Hanji wiggled their eyebrows, then leaned in. “Get ready, Levi. I’m gonna make you look so good for tomorrow!”

Levi shot upright and glared at them, anger evident on his normally impassive face. “No, you won’t!”

Hanji just started laughing again. “A bet’s a bet, my friend. Get ready to face the consequences!”

_“GODDAMNIT HANJI!”_

“What are you complaining about? You know that if I don’t give you a kick in the ass to just man up and ask him, you never will! I’m just helping you out!” Their glasses glinted evilly, “but at least this time I get to style your hair, first!”

Levi groaned, and slammed his head against his desk again. Maybe if he gave himself a concussion, he could get out of this.

***

The next day started out relatively normally, except for the fact that nobody had seen Squad Leader Hanji or Corporal Levi that day. Squad Levi sat clustered around their usual table in the mess hall of Survey Corps headquarters, chatting amongst themselves and congratulating Armin on his promotion.

Amazingly enough, Sasha was the first to notice that something was off, and she shushed the rest of the group as silence spread throughout the mess hall, broken only by very familiar footsteps.

Sure enough, Corporal Levi strode in a few seconds later, but he looked _different_. First off, his jacket and cravat were missing, and he’d left the top button of his shirt undone, revealing a peek of collarbones, and his maneuver gear straps clearly emphasized his lithe, muscled figure. But the biggest difference was his _hair_.

No longer was it parted neatly just shy of in the dead middle, but it appeared to have been swept upwards and to the side, covering his left eye and making him look far edgier than normal.

It was _fucking hot_.

And he was walking like a man on a mission.

He swept up to his squad, which had by this time scrambled from their seats and stood stiffly at attention, and paused in front of Eren. “Meet me by the entrance to the barracks at 7, and don’t be late.” With those words, he stomped off, the very faintest of blushes dusting his cheeks.

Silence reigned in the mess hall for a few moments after he left, and then the whole squad descended on Eren, Jean asking how Corporal Levi could be so interested in the suicidal bastard and Mikasa looking like she wanted to kill the man. Eren sat there, just a bit confused, but happy that the Corporal wanted to speak with him.

From a shadowy corner, Hanji watched in glee. Levi would find happiness, even if she had to drag him there kicking and screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
